Ally or Enemy
by Luquatross Seddie4life
Summary: When Tigerclaw fails Shredder, he hires someone new and much stronger. But it looks like a certain turtle will notice her more than the rest! Takes place after Wormquake! Plays like a chain of episodes. RaphXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here it is! Ally or Enemy Chapter 1! The chapters will play like an actual episode starting at chapter 2. Also, imagine the TMNT theme song at the end of this chapter.**

It was a cold, Manhattan night. The light of the full moon shone upon the streets. Everything seemed peaceful, however in the lair of Oroku Saki, it was not at all tranquil. He had hired Tigerclaw, the strongest and most feared assassin in all of Asia. Then, the big cat was beaten and swallowed by a Kraang worm.

~Flashback~

Tigerclaw trudged into Oroku's lair. His was fur and clothes were soaked in chunky green slop. The tiger got on one knee, rested his fist on the floor, and bowed his head. Shredder glared at the kneeling cat. He stood from his throne and loomed over his subordinate.

"I gave you one task..." Oroku's voice boomed and echoed, making him seem more fierce. "I told you end the turtles and their rat master. And what did you do?" Tigerclaw did not reply.

"What did you do!?" he asked again. The assassin whimpered.

"I- I failed,"

"_How_ did you fail!?" Again the kneeling mutant didn't reply.

"ANSWER ME!"

"I was beaten by the turtles and the rat! Then I was swallowed by a giant worm!" Tigerclaw roared with rage. "Yes, Shredder. I was defeated! And I'm not going to take this!" he swung at his leader's face. Being a ninjitsu master, Oroku easily dodged the blow.

"You dare to attack me!?" Shredder extended three blades from his left hand. "You will call me master!" he sliced powerfully, leaving three huge slashes across the tiger's face. "You will bow to me!" he stabbed and slashed many times more.

Five minutes later, the mutant's clothes were ripped to shreds. The proud, strong Tigerclaw was bloody, bruised, beaten, and naked. Oroku aimed his blades at the cat's throat.

"Look at you. You were strong. You were proud. But you failed. And now you are no more than a scared little kitty!" he kicked the bloody assassin in the chest, sending him flying into the wall. "Go back to Asia. Fight anyone and everyone you can. And don't come back until you're strong enough to do some good!"

Tigerclaw limped away from Shredder.

"Yes master," he replied with a hoarse throat. The ninja master watched as the mutant pitifully left his lair."

~End Flashback~

Now Oroku Saki was resting on his throne. Fishface, Karai, Rahzar, Baxter Stockman, and a league of FootBots stood on the sides of the pathway to Shredder. Everything was completely silent.

Then, a ninja suddenly leaped down from the ledge that the turtles use to spy on the Foot Clan. The ninja was wearing a uniform with the Foot emblem on it, but the suit was not black. It was somewhere between red and purple, a mysterious magenta color. The soldier wore a belt that had a cylindrical bag at the back, basically giving her a duffel bag to store weapons in.

"Show me what you can do." Shredder boomed powerfully. Like lightning, the ninja pulled stiletto blades out of nowhere and threw them at the FootBots. Each knife made a direct hit in the robots' foreheads and sent them to the ground, defeated. She grabbed a pair of sais from her bag and twirled them before dueling Rahzar. He was taken by surprise and the ninja stabbed her sais into the ground, trapping the wolf mutant's wrists under each sai prong. After a few minutes, the Foot soldier had shown her expertise in seven different weapons and taken down everyone but Karai. (Who she didn't dare to attack.)

Shredder stood and slowly went down the steps to where the female ninja bowed in the same fashion Tigerclaw had before.

"Welcome to the Foot Clan, Amazon. Give me your last name to refer to you by."

"I'm not comfortable giving you my last name, master," she replied.

"I like your attitude. What shall you be referred to, then?" he asked in an unchanging tone.

Amazon cracked a smile under her mask.

"Call me Shade."

**Ominous? Mysterious? Terrible? Totally freaking epic? Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here comes the first encounter! (And the crushing, ooh #Raphlove!)**

**(Raph's POV)**

I had just finished destroying all my brothers in training and I was bored. The nerds were watching Space Heroes together (Leo had gotten Donnie interested,) and Mikey was trying to eat pizza with his toes. I rolled my eyes and kept punching the training dummy.

"Hey Raph! Come watch with us! It's the season finale!" Donnie said. I glared at him.

"Donnie," -punch- "I don't wanna," -Kick, punch- "Watch that show," -Punch, Uppercut- "for nerds!"

"Come on! This show is great! Except for the spacial and chemical inaccuracies," he replied.

"I've been telling you!" Leo spoke as he fist-bumped Don. I stopped what I was doing and lumbered over to them. My fists were clenched and I was seething with rage. Leo backed away. He knew what I was going to do.

"I-DON'T-WANT-TO-WATCH-YOUR-STUPID-TV SHOW!" I yelled as I one-two punched my nerd brother in the stomach. Donnie moaned and fell on the floor as I stomped to the ladder out of the sewer.

"Raph, wait!" Leo cried.

"What!" I retorted without turning around.

"Don't go to the surface! Last time you went up there when you were mad, you exposed us to a human!"

"Casey isn't going to tell anyone, Leo."

"Well, yeah... but who knows what will happen while you're up there?" he asked. I didn't reply and just climbed out of the sewers. I shoved the manhole cover back over the tunnel and used the fire escape to scale the side of the building next to me. I crouched on the side of the building an tried to cool off without breaking anything. It was working, until I heard a car alarm go off. I leaned over the edge of the building and saw Karai leading fifty FootBots down the street. I almost went after them myself but I honestly didn't want to hear Leo scold me about the team again. I scrambled back down to the sewer.

"Guys! We have a situation! A Foot Clan situation!" the guys rushed up to the surface with me and we head on attacked the league of robots.

It was like a black sea of robots. I blindly slashed around and heard the sound of countless FootBots getting destroyed.

Then I heard a female voice other than Karai's speak. "How are we ever gonna defeat the turtles when they're lost in all the robots?"

"No worries, Shade. These stupid FootBots will obey my every command," Karai replied devilishly. "Foot! Get away from the turtles!" Suddenly the surging wave of robots ran and made a rectangle formation behind Karai and a Foot soldier in purple. I stared at the ninja. She had a belt on and seemed to be staring intently at Leo.

"Divide and conquer! Let's do this, girly!" she cried as she leaped at  
Leo.

"You're calling _me_ girly?" Karai shot back with a smile as she jumped at me. I kicked the kunoichi right in the chest a and sent her flying. The Foot ninjas came rushing at us again and I attacked wildly in every direction trying to kill the robots. I heard me brothers fighting the mob, too. Once there were three FootBots left Karai called to retreat. But the red girl ninja stayed. First she twisted Leo's arm behind his back until he cried out and fell to the ground, next she snapped Donnie's staff and stabbed him with the broken ends until he began bleeding, and finally the kunoichi picked up Mikey and threw him into the side of a building. That left me and her.

"Surrender now, turtle!" she spat.

"Never!" Both of us growled out war cries as we ran to each other. She pulled out a pair of sais almost identical to mine and countered my strike. We continued matching each other blow for blow. My brother's moaned and did their best to watch the heated battle.

"I'm impressed," I said through gritted teeth. "It's not every day someone actually gives me a challenge!"

"Same goes to you, turtle boy!" We fought for what seemed like hours. Our skills were matched completely. Our sais met and grated against each other with an earsplitting sound. We stood at a stalemate, neither one of us gaining any leeway. Karai and the other three turtles had lined up next to each other and were watching with wide eyes like we were the TV. I growled. She snarled right back at me.

Then I let up a bit. I was taken by surprise. Out of nowhere I got this random feeling. Something I only felt when I was around Spike. Or at least before he got mutated. My eyes widened with horror. _Is this what affection feels like!? _I wondered with fear. This made me extremely frustrated and full of rage. _I am Raphael. I am the strongest person in this city! I won't get a crush on the most dangerous enemy in the Foot! (Other than Shredder.)_

I found a new burst of strength along with my anger and I twisted my wrists, sending my opponent's weapons to the pavement. She gasped and did a back flip to her adversary.

"Let's get out of here," she hissed to Karai "This isn't over, Raph! I know your weakness!" She threatened. I was surprised she knew my name, but I could tell she was bluffing.

"Admit it! It's over, Shade!" she was completely astonished that _I _knew _her _name, but she tried to act cool. All she did was silently flee with Karai at her tail. I tucked her sais in my belt and helped my brothers up.

"Let's go home," I ordered roughly. As I lead the way back to the sewer, I couldn't stop thinking about Shade.

**Huh? Haah? Do you love it? Or hate it? Lemme know how you feel! Please give me some constructive criticism!) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! You didn't think I'd keep you waiting, did you? What? You did!? *puts hand on chest in mock hurt* Well no gummy bears for you! Anyway, sorry for not updating I have been busy with my Seddie fanfic and omg I have a math test today!| Back to the story. This chapter shows an encounter between the two, but Raph doesn't know who it is!**

**(Raph's POV)**

After I had brought the guys home and Master Splinter had gotten them cleaned up, I went to my room and laid on my bed starring at the ceiling. I couldn't get that female Foot ninja out of my head. Something about her just was amazing. She could fight, she had attitude, and she seemed extremely cool. _Sounds like me, _I thought to myself. I turned her sais over in my hands. Then I hung them on my wall, not sure what to do.

**(Amazon's POV)**

Once Karai and I had returned in defeat, Shredder was furious.

"You two are disappointments. How can two kunoichis like yourselves fail so easily!?"

"Master, I-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Shade!" he roared, cutting me off. "You failed! Where are the skills you showed me yesterday!?"

"Master‼" I yelled angrily. I hate being ignored. "I took down three of the turtles, but the last one bested me." _That's not entirely true,_ I thought. I kinda gave up when he took my weapons. _I could have beaten him. Why didn't I? _ I wondered. _Well, he did seem good, _one half of my mind said. _Good!? He's your archenemy!_ The other half reasoned. _But did you see his muscles? Feel his rage? He could be a good asset to the Foot! _I kept bickering with myself in my mind until I heard Shredder yell my name.

"Uh, yes master?" I asked with my mint somewhere else.

"Enough! Go to your quarters! I will sort this out when I have both of your full attention." He pointed his arm blades at me. "And I better have your attention by tomorrow, or else," he hissed ominously as his voice echoed around the room. Karai stalked of to her room and I went to mine. My entire room was a very dark gray color with windows by the ceiling. It was plain, barely furnished, and cold. I stripped off my suit and hung it on a hook on the gray wall. I let my black and red hair be free for the first time since I had joined the Foot. Honestly, wearing that stupid suit all day is not comfortable.

Once I put on normal human clothes and a hat to cover my conspicuous hair, I sneaked out a window and breathed in the cool air.

_I need to clear my head_, I thought. I stayed to the shadows as I darted across the streets. I pulled an MP3 player and ear buds out of my pocket. I blasted out my eardrums as I ran aimlessly. My amazing stamina allowed me to sprint for an hour nonstop.

Suddenly I stopped as I heard yelling and grunting coming from an alleyway. I crept around the corner of the building I was at and grabbed my stilettos. I jumped in front of the alley with my blades poised and ready to attack whatever was over there. To my surprise, nobody was there. Just a dead end space with a few dumpsters and a manhole cover. I leaned down and could tell that the noises were emanating from the sewers. I lifted the cover and peered down it the horrible smelling tunnels.

Then I saw Raph. I gaped with eyes wider than the full moon. The turtles lived in the_ sewers_!?

"Stupid Foot clan!" he roared as he took out a row of FootBots with one sai. The other three injured turtles were slow and unfocused, but they still managed to fight pretty well with the amount of pain they were going through.

"Wait a minute, why are the FootBots here?" I said to myself. "Shredder patrols with robots and not me?" I must have been talking too loud, because I heard Raphael cry out. "Who are you?"

"An ally in the flesh," I replied with a mock bow. I plummeted into the foul smelling sewer and starting fighting the robots. I don't know why, but I did. I guess I wanted to impress Raph. _He doesn't need to be impressed; he needs to be killed! _One side of my mind reasoned. _But he's so strong and.. hot!_ I thought back. _Hot? Hot!? How can you think a green mutant turtle is hot‼ _I stopped attacking the bots and the argument in my thoughts went on. I heard someone yell my name, but it seemed far away because I was so deep in thought.

Suddenly, something crashed into my side. I woke from my trance and Raph was on top of me. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were full of fear. _Wow, his eyes are a beautiful green hue _I thought. This time I suppressed the other thoughts in the opposite side of my head.

"That Footbot was about to cut your head off!" he said breathlessly.

I was shocked. "Y-you saved my life?"

He caught his breath before he replied. "Yeah." We just sat and stared at each other for a minuted. "Who are you?" he asked again.

"None of your business!" I replied. _He is a turtle. He will never like you. He doesn't know that you are Shade, and the less he knows, the better. _I back- flipped off the wall and climbed out of the sewer.

"No! Come back!" Raph called. But I was already gone.

**Don't worry, some crushing on Raph's part in in store for next chapter! See ya! reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it comes! Enjoy!**

**(Raph's POV)**

The girl left the sewers as abruptly as she had come. Just a back flip and she's gone. I'll probably never see her again. She'll likely just skip town and live a new life somewhere else trying to learn about mutants. But why did she say she's an ally then? Maybe she's seen us before. After all, me and the guys haven't really been worrying about stealth lately. Hell, anyone in New York could have seen us by now!

We had defeated all the robots and were plodding our way through some questionable liquid. The rest of them were talking idly but I was too zoned out to notice. I was having a war with the good and bad side of my mind. _Ugh, why can't I get her out of my head?_ I wondered. _Because you're too stupid to go all googly eyes over just one girl! _My good side retorted. _What are you talking about? | Um, hello? Shade? | Oh God, I forgot about her! | Well, idiots can do that. | I'm not an idiot! | You're right. You're a pussy who's in loove. | I'm not a pussy! | Tell that to the person who can't even talk to a freaking girl! | I'm a mutant turtle. It's more than a little awkward to try to sweet-talk someone outside your species! | Awkward. Not impossible._

"Raph!" Leo yelled in my face.

"What the hell, Leo?" I retorted.

"I said your name twelve times. What are you doing?"

"Uh, nothing!" I said quickly. "Anyway, what is _so_ important?"

"We're home. Come on," he said with a motion of his hand. I glared at him, smacked the back of his head, and came back into the lair. I went toward my room but Leo caught me by grabbing the tails of mt mask. I whipped around and gave him a death stare with eyes full of fire.

"Come on, Raph. We need to talk to Sensei."

My rage subsided slightly. "Why?"

"A human saw us! He needs to know! That human could very well give our secret away to everyone in New York! Not only does she know we exist, she knows where we live, too!"

"She said she was an ally in the flesh!" I retorted.

"How can we believe what she said!? We've never met her before!"

"Leo, listen," I said calmly, trying to reason peacefully instead of screaming at him. "If any New Yorker saw giant humanoid turtles fighting robots in the sewers, they'd scream or call the police. They wouldn't say they're an ally and help beat down the robots. She already knew about us."

Leo looked deep in thought. "Raph, you can't believe her just because she helped us fight the robots. Why are you protecting her anyway?"

I froze. _Oh shit, _I thought. My mind raced. _Think of something to say! Think! _

"You know what? I don't care anymore! Tell Splinter! Like I care!" I hollered as I rushed to the sewer ladder. "I'll find her and bring her here! You'll see!"

**(Amazon's POV)**

God, this night blows. It's like 1:30 in the morning and I can't freaking sleep. I went for a run, fought some robots with the turtles, vandalized a car, and rummaged through a dumpster behind the Chinese place to get some food, but I'm not even tired. I'm bored as shit and I feel like I'm gonna throw up from eating that dumpster food. I writhed around on my bed uncomfortably. Damn I need a hobby. Or a boyfriend.

Suddenly, I heard a weird noise that sounded like the Kraang. I looked out the windows at the top of the walls and saw some ship with a Kraang brain in it. I whipped on my suit like lightning, grabbed my belt and escaped out my door. I chased the spaceship down the streets for about ten minutes before I got tired of it.

"Hey, alien!" I cried. The ship stopped and turned around. The brain made some shrill squeal noise and I threw my stilettos. The blades left cracks shaped like spiderwebs in the glass dome covering the Kraang. I was about to throw another round when I heard a familiar war cry.

Raph leaped of the side of a nearby building and landed on the ship. The alien started freaking out because Raph's weight tilted the spacecraft. He roared and dug his sais deep into the machinery. The UFO started buzzing and beeping. He pulled his weapons out again then sunk them back into the engine in different places. Warning lights

started flashing at the Kraang. It started going crazy then. As Raph stabbed the ship mercilessly, the creature started screaming bloody murder and flailing like it was having a seizure.

Soon the machine started smoking. The turtle sprung off the rocket and landed a few feet away from me. Then the UFO started hurtling toward me in a crash landing. I started dashing away a little too late. I could tell that it was going to hit me, but it didn't. Instead, for the second time that night, Raph crashed into my side and threw me out of the way. The machine landed on his left leg and he hissed in pain as it did, but when I looked up at him he was smiling at me.

I just stared into his green eyes. The annoying squawks of the Kraang couldn't even bother me. All higher brain functions shut down as the turtle on top of me became the center of attention. Then I realized something. He may be a turtle, but he's still a boy. A hot boy. When a hot boy is on top of you, there's only a few things you can do.

Before my common sense could stop me, I lifted my mask over my mouth like Spiderman and kissed him.

**(Raph's POV)**

Before I knew what was happening, she lifter her mask and captured my lips in a kiss. Being a mutant turtle, I've never kissed anyone before so it was sorta awkward, but after a few seconds she pulled away.

"You don't kiss much do you?" she asked. I quickly took my chances and kissed her back before she could change her mind. I got lost in her. Our lips didn't break connection as we passionately made out. The Kraang ship was still smoking and beeping, but I didn't care at all. I had one thing to focus on, and that was the ninja girl I was kissing.

**Omg I love Raph so much! Leave me a review or I'll stop updating! Thanks for reading. Until the next chapter! Luquatross out! **✌


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is really short and I put some Leorai in there, but don't worry this story is still about Raph and Shade.**

**(Leo's POV) **

Shortly after Raph went topside, I heard what sounded like the Kraang and a loud crash. I was meditating with Splinter when it happened. I jumped up and got my other two brothers.

"Come on! We need to find out what that was!" we left the sewers and ran to Raph's favorite spot, but nothing was there. Then we went to the plaza with Murikami's noodle shop, but we still found nothing. But suddenly Mikey yelled.

"Leo! Look at that smoke cloud over there!" Surely enough, there was a huge line of smoke coming from a few blacks away. We rushed over there from atop the buildings. When we reached the corner I poked my head out and my eyes nearly popped out of my head.

Raph was laying on the ground, _kissing Shade!_ I spluttered and spat as I tried to say something but I was tongue-tied. Donnie and Mikey glanced over too and had the same reaction.

"I- we... but...what!?" I cried as I tried to make a complete sentence. Raph looked over and jumped up.

He put his hand on the back of his head. "Uh.. hey Leo."

"Hey, Leo? Hey, Leo!? That's what you have to say!?" I retorted.

"Pretty much." Shade scrambled up from the ground, pulled her mask back down and put her arm around Raph awkwardly.

"Uh, can someone explain this to me?" Mikey spoke out of nowhere.

"Yeah. Can you?" I asked angrily.

"Nope," they said in unison.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" I bellowed.

Shade chuckled. "I think it's very apparent what was 'going on here' before you ruined the moment," she replied, putting air quotes around going on here.

I slapped my hand into my face. "Raphael, can you please tell my how and why you were just _making out_ with a FOOT SOLDIER?"

He glared at me. "Says the guy who's in love with Karai."

"Hey! I am not in love with her! Anymore..."

"I still don't understand this," Mike said.

Then, Donnie spoke up. "Well, they were kissing which is a common form of affection, therefore they were acting upon feelings and emotions that one of them feels or that are mutual. Meaning, one of them or both of them have been holding withdrawn emotions, otherwise known as affection, a crush, or love. Different people, or animals in this case, have differing ways of expressing feeling and may have tried to keep reactions or emotions hidden, which they obviously have. Also, being creatures of different species, this is a very rare sighting which I only think has been seen once before when April kiss-"

"OH, MY GOD!" Shade and Raph exploded at the same time.

"If you want it explained to you, then how about I do a demonstration?" Shade asked. With that, she lifted her mask halfway and kissed Raph. Right there. In front of us all. She wrapped her arms around Raph's neck and staring at them was starting to make me jealous and sick to my stomach.

"Woahh!" I heard Mikey say.

"Okay, that's enough!" I said hoping to break off their PDA.

"Someone's jealous," Raph remarked.

"I am not jealous!" I shot back.

"Yes you are. You're imagining kissing on Karai right now." The truth is, I really was.

"Yeah, you were." A voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Karai giving me a crooked smile.

I stuttered and struggled to speak. "S-so...you know?"

"Mhmm."

"You're gonna break my arm now, right?"

"No. But I will do this." She quickly captured my lips in a kiss, then did a somersault to the fire escape. My jaw dropped and I ran over to the building's edge to see her, but the fire escape was empty.

I took deep breaths. "Okay, I need to clear my head. Raph, bring Shade back to the lair with us. And you two," I said motioning toward Mike and Don. "Come with me and forget you saw that." I starting toward the lair with the guys and Shade at my tail. I don't even know what to say.

**Sorry about the Seddie quote, but I just had to. Let me know your thoughts on the RaphxShade romance and the Leorai kiss. LISTEN TO ME. I AM NOT POSTING A NEW CHAPTER UNTIL I GET 10 REVIEWS. THANK YOU.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hurahh! I have a new chapter! I have _not_ fallen off the face of the Earth! I'm still here with a the shorterst chapter I've ever written! Expect great things!**

**(Amazon's POV)**

I have absolutely no idea why I kissed Raph. Twice. We were making out on the ground, for God's sake! _Well, he _is_ really hot... _And then, KARAI KISSED LEO, TOO!? My head is just spinning.

The turtles were running back to their lair to do something, but I decided I didn't need to be a part of it. So when Raph wasn't looking, I leaped off the side of a rooftop and detoured back to Foot Clan headquarters. I stealthily sneaked to my room as quiet as possible. I came back in the window I left from and somersaulted to my bed silently. I let out a muffled sigh of relief as I began changing. Just as I had pulled my mask off, I heard a voice in the one of the doorways.

"Fancy meeting you here," Karai said with a smirk.

"I could say the same to you," I replied.

"So, where have you been?" she asked. I looked at her. I expected a sly grin, but she looked genuinely interested. Had she not seen what me and Raph were doing?

"None of your business, Girly." Karai laughed.

"You really need to get a boyfriend." I gulped and nervously starting sweating but I hoped my partner in crime wouldn't notice.

"Damn, Shade! Are you sweating? Listen, I'll help hook you up!"

_Shit, shit, shit. _

"I don't need your help!" I retorted. _Smooth, Shade. Smooth. _

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Amazon." Suddenly, rage filled my eyes. I shot up like someone had burned me with hot coals. I crashed into Karai and punched her in the stomach. She made an 'oof' noise and clutched her body. Then, I roundhouse kicked her right. In. The. Face. She fell backwards against the wall and groaned in pain. I grabbed her chest plate and stared into her eyes with a stare or fury.

"Don't you EVER call me by my real name!" I hissed. I stomped back into my room and got changed back into my normal clothes.

"Damn, girl!" Karai growled from the hall. "I'm still gonna hook you up," she said with a devilish gleam in her eyes.

"Like hell you are," I replied. And with that, I slammed my door and ended that conversation with Karai.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining in the window. I grumbled and sat up, only to be greeted my Karai leaning against my doorway with a smirk on her face.

"Shredder is leaving for 'business,'" she said, putting air quotes around business. "Guess who's in charge all week?"

I groaned loudly. "Oh, come on! Give me a break! I haven't even been here a week and I need to put up with this?"

"Yeah. You do. And I am _so _hooking you up."

"Auughhh!"

"Let's go. We're doing some online dating."

"Auughhh!"

**Expect great things.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well. It's been 18 days since the last update. Sad, isn't it? Anyway, I have NOT abandoned this story. I am back with a short teaser, so enjoy!**

**(Karai's POV)**

"Him?"

"No."

"Him?"

"No."

"Him?"

"No."

"Him?"

"No."

"Him?"

"No."

"Him?"

"No."

"_Him?"_

"NO!"

"What about him?"

"Ew."

This has been going on for two hours. I signed Shade up for this dating website called newyorksingles .com and not a single guy here is good enough for her. It's just this sad monotonous little cycle. I click a guy's profile, she reads the bio and says no, I keep searching. She seriously needs to just pick one and see what he's like. I mean, how bad could it be?

"Karai, can we stop this now? I'm sick of this; it's SO boring!" she moaned.

"It wouldn't be so boring if you just picked somebody and went with it," I replied.

"Fine! Him with the multicolor Mohawk!" I clicked on the dude's profile and sent him a request.

"Okay, you should have a response really soo-" I was cut off by the laptop beeping with a response.

"There you go. You two chat now!" I said as I got up.

"What! Where are you going!?"

"On patrol. You honestly didn't think I'd be more interested in your sad love life than my father's assigned duties, did you?"

"No, but I don't want to talk to some random weirdo on the internet! I have my eyes on someone else," she whined. "And you just _had _to message him!"

"You said so. Bye now!" And with that, I was gone.

**(Amazon's POV)**

This. Sucks. Karai made me sign up to some retarded dating website and while she gets to have fun on patrol, I have to talk to this colorful creeper.

**ShadeintheShadows: **Hey

**ThunderbirdZach: **What up?

**ShadeintheShadows: ** Nice hair dude

_Smooth, Shade. Smooth, _I thought.

**ThunderbirdZach:** Thx not so bad yourself

**ShadeintheShadows: **Pfft are u kidding? These red streaks are far from impressive

**ThunderbirdZach: **Aw don't be all humble u know they look goood

**ShadeintheShadows: **Watever. :I

**ThunderbirdZach: **Don't be like that

**ShadeintheShadows:** I can be however I want rainbow-top.

**ThunderbirdZach: **Hey! U have no idea how long it took for me to get a multicolor liberty spikes hawk like this**!**

**ShadeintheShadows: **Rainbow-top!Rainbow-top! Zach is a rainbow**-**top!

**ThunderbirdZach: **That's it! If ur gonna insult my hair, I'm out!

**ShadeintheShadows: **No! Don't leave!

**ThunderbirdZach: **Fine. But why did u message me in the first place?

**ShadeintheShadows: **This is a dating website you tell me.

**ThunderbirdZach: **Ooh, I see. Someone's got the hots for me and my smoking hot abs

**ShadeintheShadows: ** Oh, don't flatter yourself. My friend made me sign up for this stupid site

**ThunderbirdZach: ** And she made you talk to me?

**ShadeintheShadows: ** No...

**ThunderbirdZach**: Aha! You do have the hots for me!

**ShadeintheShadows: **Gaah watevs do u wanna meet me or not?

**ThunderbirdZach:** Sure where at?

**ShadeintheShadows: **Murikami's noodle shop good for you?

**ThunderbirdZach: **Yeah I'm close to there. How bout 6:30?

**ShadeintheShadows: **I'm good with that

**ThunderbirdZach: **See ya then

**ShadeintheShadows: **Bye

**ThunderbirdZach: **Bai

~~ThunderbirdZach is now offline~~

I grinned. This worked out better than I expected.

**:DDDDDDDDDD I'm so trolly!**


	8. Chapter 8

**And I return, bearing the chapter you've all been waiting for! The dreaded date! Sorry it's so late, I've been playing Minecraft like a moron all week and I cut the fuck out of my finger yesterday. Seriously, it was a serrated bread knife and the cut would not stop bleeding. And now it won't stop throbbing. Anyway, here we go. Enjoy!**

**(Amazon's POV)**

Okay, I was really nervous. And I mean _REALLY _nervous. I was getting ready to go on a date with some rainbow-headed dude when I was sort of in a relationship with someone else. And that someone just happens to be a mutant turtle who's 5' 8'' and could easily kill me if he got the chance.

I rummaged around through the normal clothes on my floor. _What am I gonna do to make it seem like I'm a normal human and not a ninja? _I thought to myself hurriedly. _What if he finds out? Oh, God. I shouldn't be doing this at all!_

"Need some help?" Karai's voice shattered my internal monologue. She was giving me that signature cocky smirk just like she always did.

"No!" I retorted. "I just need to finish getting ready!"

"For your date?"

"Duh!" I found a pair of jeans under a pizza box and shook some crumbs off of 'em before I put them on.

"Well you're gonna need some help. I mean, this is probably your first date since... ever!" I glared at her with daggers in my gaze.

"Hey! I used to have a normal human life! Before I became a ninja..."

"Boo-hoo. Ninjitsu ruined your social life. Now put on your stupid black shirt and some shoes and get out of here!" I shot Karai one last leer before I changed my shirt and grabbed my regular shoes. (Which were really uncomfortable.)

"Wait," I said before she left my room. "Why do you need me gone?"

"I don't. I just know you have a date and I'd prefer it if you weren't here while I do some _things_." she replied mysteriously.

"Oh God, what did you do?"

"Nothing. I just have some business to attend to." I scowled at her warily, but I decided it would be better to leave her to do whatever it is Karais do. I tied my shoes and leaped out of my master's lair down to the street. I dashed across the street while traffic had stopped and was about to climb the fire escape, but I then remembered it was the middle of the day. Not to mention it was rush hour and I didn't even have my suit on. I groaned and walked toward Murikami's Noodle Shop using the sidewalk. _Auughhh! This is so mush slower! _I thought. I glanced at my watch. _5:45. Not too bad. _I continued strolling along, enjoying the midday sun that warmed up my skin.

"Wow, it's been a while," I accidentally said out loud.

"Been a while since what?" a voice asked from behind me.

"Since I've seen the sun," I replied before I turned around. I gaped when I realized it was Zach from newyorksingles behind me wearing a familiar smirk. He was even hotter in person. All he was wearing was a pair of faded blue jeans and a brown belt with a golden buckle. He wasn't even wearing a shirt.

"See somethin' you like there, pretty lady?" he chuckled. And damn, that million dollar smile. Whew.

"Uh, no!" I blurted out, snapping my gaze away from his abs and returning to my hike. _What the hell, Shade!? You have a sorta boyfriend! _My good, sensible side yelled internally. _Yeah, but Raphael will never be able to walk with you in the sun. Or eat with you _anywhere, My evil side replied. _Yeah, but I can't just cheat on him like this! | You two aren't even together! You kissed twice! | I know, but what if Raph thinks we're 'together?' What do I do then? How do I explain what's going on with this intensely hot dude? | Aha! Intensely hot? Looks like we have a winner. | What do you mean a winner? | A winner between Raph and Zach! | Whoa whoa whoa! We can't just pick a winner like that! | Why not? | It's not fair! | Then how about a list of pros and cons? | Okay, let's start. Pros and cons for Raphael, _

"Shade!" Zach cried. I was shot out of my thoughts instantly.

"Yeah?" I replied lamely.

"We're here," he replied. "What were you thinking about?" he added with another shit-eating grin.

"Oh don't flatter yourself, I was thinking about what to get my mom for her birthday!" I lied.

"Oh. Well let's go anyway." I followed the sexy teen to the counter and sat down on the stool next to him.

"Welcome, Zachary. Welcome, Shade. Zachary, please put a shirt on," Murikami greeted. I chuckled as Zach gasped, unable to comprehend how a blind man could tell he was shirtless.

"I- we- but... the.. how?" he stuttered.

"Even a blind man can see the obvious, Zachary-San," the old man replied. Zach frowned a pulled a balled up Call of Duty t-shirt out of his pocket, sliding it over his head. I laughed.

"Do you always keep a shirt in your pocket?" I asked with a smile.

"Try to."

We both laughed together as we ordered. We both ordered pizza dumplings** (A/N: I can't remember what they're called,) **and starting devouring them as soon as they were ready.

"So," I began after I gulped down my fourth dumpling. "What do you do?"

"Well, I play guitar and I have small concerts sometimes. How 'bout you?" he replied.

"Well, I'm kinda a fighter," I answered, being careful to not reveal too much. We were silent as we both ate the rest of our meals. After we finished, Murikami took our dishes and Zach threw down a twenty dollar bill to cover the cost of our food. We sat in an awkward silence for about ten minutes. It was like you could cut the tension with a knife.

"You wanna go to the movies or something?" I proposed.

"Please," he replied as if he felt the same way. I felt him link arms with me as we walked toward the theater. This day was gonna be goood.

**I will dedicate the next chapter who can correctly identify the subtle Sam & Cat reference. PM me or leave me a review. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Phew! So so SO sorry I haven't been updating! Last week I had two huge tests in math and reading, this weekend I hung out with my cousin 24/7, and this week I've got a buttload of schoolwork! Anyway, I'm introducing a new character here, hope you enjoy! **

**(Raph's POV)**

I scowled as I relentlessly beat the training dummy to a pulp. Leo had spent half an hour lecturing me about stealth and now he's fighting with Donnie about Space Heroes. I just wanted to go find Shade. I wasn't sure what was really going on with us, but it sure sounded better to hang out with her than listen to my dork brothers argue about the physics of a fictional universe. I growled and ripped my sais out of the dummy. I climbed up the ladder and out of the sewer without anyone noticing. I scattered up a fire escape and was about to take of when a voice stopped me.

"Where you going?" I whipped around to see Casey Jones grinning at me.

"Uh…." I didn't know what to tell him. If he found out I was crushing on a girl Foot ninja he'd never let me live it down! "... out?" I mentally slapped myself for being such a bad liar. He chuckled.

"Come on man! No way I'm gonna let you sneak out and have fun without me!"

"Um… I kinda had plans," I said, backflipping off the building and madly dashing toward the park.

"Hey! Get back here!" Casey called. I heard his skates grating against the ground and car tires screeching as he ran through the road to chase me. I leaped over parked cars and bicycles, seeing the park edge. I rushed to get there before he did, but I stopped cold when I saw two people sitting on the swings. One was a cool-looking dude with a colorful Mohawk and the other was a girl with red and black hair. Wait, that that was _the _girl with red and black hair! The one from the sewers. My eyes widened and I froze up. I felt Casey yelp as he crashed into me, but I didn't notice. My eyes were transfixed, staring as the guy leaned in to kiss the girl. To my relief, she pushed him away with a hand on his chest.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Isn't a first date a little early for that?" she asked with a smirk. I suddenly felt a wave of hatred wash over me. This was worse than the little rages I had with my brothers where I felt the need to hit something _really_ hard. This was something else. I felt the irresistible lust to kill that guy. And I mean _kill._ At least severely injure. My hands clenched into fists and I grabbed my sais.

"Come on Casey," I growled, taking his hand and pulling him off the ground. "Let's get that guy!"

"Wait, why?" he asked, pulling his mask over his face.

"No questions, I've got a problem with him. Just go!" I shot forward, slamming into the Mohawk dude full force.

"Zach!" the girl screeched. I punched him right in the eye, enjoying his pained grunt. I slashed him all around, tearing his Call of Duty shirt to bits as I hit him relentlessly. I was about to stab my sai into him as I hear heard Casey yell his war cry.

I turned around to see him hit the girl in the side of the head with a hockey puck, sending her to the ground with a growl. I immediately lost interest in Zach and felt my rage building as he sent a dynamite puck toward her. I grabbed my comrade by his jacket and slammed him against the brick wall.

"Dude! What are you doing!?" he objected.

"I told you to get the guy! Not the girl!" I roared, punching him in the gut, making him cough painfully.

"Jeez, calm down man!" he retorted. I narrowed my eyes, lifting him off the ground and ramming him into the wall again. I pulled out six ninja stars, shoving them through his clothes and into the wall, leaving him hanging by his jacket.

"Um, what's going on?" he asked weakly. I was about to make a sarcastic reply, but I heard boots hitting the ground. I saw the girl running toward me at top speed. Before I knew what was happening, I felt blades cut into my shoulder.

"Raph! what the hell are you doing!?" she yelled, motioning toward her beaten boyfriend who was laying on the ground moaning.

"How do you know my name?" I replied with confusion.

"Uhh….." she looked around and bolted, scaling the opposite building in seconds. I ran after her, climbing the building and chasing her across the rooftops. She threw two blades at me that stuck in my arm. I grunted in pain and dropped to my knees. I ripped the knives out and inspected them. They looked awfully familiar, but I couldn't tell from where. I roared in rage as I realized I had let her get away. I sighed and began heading toward home.

**(Alexis's POV)**

I watched the fiasco unfold beneath me as I crouched on the edge of the structure across from the park. Once the girl and the turtle ran off, I leapt off the building's crest. I stalked over to the bruised teen on the ground. He opened his eyes as I came over. I put out a hand out and he cringed, covering his face.

"Please don't hit me again!" he cried.

"Don't worry. Just take my hand. I'll clean you up," I replied, a cocky smirk plastered across my face. He cautiously grabbed my gloved hand and I lifted him off the ground, pulling his arm over my shoulder and disappearing into the night with the rocker boy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, okay, okay. I am so sorry! I was busy, blah, blah, blah, you guys don't need to hear about it. Anywho, I know all of you probably had higher expectations for this, but I have to do math RIGHT NOW! It's 11:34 right now as I'm typing this author's note and I was supposed to start it like an hour and a half ago! This chapter is basically a teaser/cliffhanger kind of thing, because I don't have the time or the energy to finish the fight scene right now. I'm likely gonna be completely inactive on all my stories for the whole weekend since my cousin and I are gonna hang out this weekend and I can't wait for "Pizza Face" this Sunday! Not to mention my Minecraft-sick brother! Hope you like this! And, Shade's Shadow, tell me if my portrayal of CatGirl was good or not. Thanks. Enjoy!**

**(Amazon's POV)**

I catapulted through my open window and landed on my bed. I quickly stripped off my normal clothes and pulled my Foot suit on. I bit my lip, feeling a wave of guilt wash over me. Raph liked me and I had cheated on him. It takes a lot for a guy like Raph to show feelings. Real, _true _feelings. He was an angry hot-headed person who liked to act tough and keep his feelings bottled up. For once, he actually let his soft side show and I had betrayed him.

"Oh, God. What have I done?" I moaned to myself as I fell backwards onto my bed. "Stupid Karai," I muttered, kicking an old Chinese food container across the room. "She just _had _to hook me up, didn't she?" I stood up and slipped back out my window, darting across the street and kicking a trashcan over.

"Well, I guess I'm as much to blame for that as she is," I said to myself as I leaned against the cool brick wall. "I should've just told her I liked Raph! I mean, she obviously likes Leo! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" climbed up a fire escape and perched on the edge of the rail. I sighed, watching my breath leave a cloud in the air. I stopped cold as I heard someone's footsteps coming from around the building's corner. I pulled my blades from their pocket and held them up, poised like a statue and ready for whoever was coming. I cocked my head to the side as I saw who was coming.

A skinny suited girl walked around the corner along with a very beat-up Zach. She had long straight blonde hair, light skin that stood out against the dark night, and and striking green eyes that looked like a cat's eyes. She was wearing an all black jumpsuit, black padded leather gloves, a cat mask, and high-heeled boots. I could see various weapons and tools at her waist. I raised an eyebrow. Was there a new vigilante in town? I mean, weren't there enough considering the turtles and Casey Jones? And what was she doing with Zach? I lifted my arm and brought it back down, shooting four stilettos at her.

I gasped as she simply raised her left arm, deflecting the blades without even looking my way.

"Nice try," she said. I froze, dumbfounded. How did she know I was there? I hadn't made a sound.

"Confused?" she asked cockily. "Good. You should be." Zach looked my way.

"Um, will somebody tell me what's going on here?" he asked.

"Don't worry. She's not a threat." I suddenly felt rage fill me. Who did she think she was? I was the Shredder's best assassin! I launched of the railing and landed loudly behind her. She pulled Zach's arm off her shoulder.

"Sit down for a while. I'll take care of this," the mystery girl told him. I growled, pulling out my sais and making a battle pose. I ran straight on toward her, roaring a war cry. I didn't care if I was likely violating every single code of the ninja, this girl was going DOWN!


	11. Chapter 11

**Short. Sweet. To the point. Enjoy!**

**(Amazon's POV)**

I ran straight on toward her, roaring a war cry. My sai met her shoulder for a split second before she did a backflip, taunting me on with a crooked finger. I dashed forward, ready to strike. I brought my weapon down, but she simply lifted her arm to deflect the blow like she had with my stilettos. I tried with my other arm, but she did the same thing. This went on for five minutes, each strike perfectly countered. What was she, Wonder Woman? She didn't appear to have any bulletproof bracelets, so how in hell did she do that?

_You freaking idiot! _My mind yelled to me. _It's a sai, not a sword! Aka, it isn't sharp! _I smirked under my mask. I knew what to do. I loosened my kung-fu grip on my right sai. I struck as hard as I could, and the exact effect I had planned came out. The weapon went flying out of my hand, clattering loudly to the ground. Seeming like an accident. I kept going for a few seconds, acting like I wasn't phased. I secretly snuck my hand back to my bag on the back of my waist, digging around and grinning as I felt what I was looking for. My bo staff. Like lightning I whipped it out and shoved it into her chest, pressing the secret button that activated the blade at the end.

The ninja made an animalistic sound and kicked me clean in the chest, shooting me backwards. She tore the blade out of her body, using her hand to cover the hole I had left in her and her jumpsuit. It looked like it had gone all the way through her.

On a normal day, fully impaling someone with a bo staff blade would make me want to be sick, but something was wrong with me. Rage had overtaken me, fueling me. My eyes were slits, my mouth hung open letting out growls now and then. I was mad. And I don't mean angry, I mean crazy. I scrambled up and dashed over to my opponent, taking advantage of her vulnerability. I pulled out my black katana, tossing the sheath to the pavement and raised it with both hands, ready to strike. I suddenly stopped cold and realized what was happening. I was turning into Raphael!

That pause was a fatal mistake. Before I knew what was happening, a boot collided with my face and I grunted loudly as I felt a blade stab into my cheek much like what I had done to her. As I fell, the blade stayed in my cheek, tearing the skin painfully, making me resist the urge to scream. I heard knives hit the ground and I leaned up to see blades pinning my suit to the ground much like Raph had done to Casey. I glared at my enemy, snarling as she smirked cockily at me.

"The name's CatGirl," she said, the presumptuous look spilling over into her voice. She leaned in, inches away from my oozing face. "And don't forget it." Her words, her arrogance, her really bad-ass boot knives. All of this made me furious. I struggled to get up, but I could barely move. (How did she even manage to pin my skintight jumpsuit anyway?) So I did the only thing I _could _do. I spat in her face.

She immediately leaned back up, wiping her face disgustedly. She wordlessly pulled some black object out of her utility belt, pointing at me. I recognized it as a taser as soon as I felt the electricity shock me and course through my veins. Once she stopped, I still twitched, feeling the aftermath of the weapon. I managed to choke out a few words.

"Me- mediacore. My s-s-sensei had n-natural light- ning. Y-your t-t-taser ain't g-got ssss shit on h-him!" I spat. She rolled her eyes and started to walk away as I heard something very familiar. Raph's war cry.


End file.
